149921-accidental-pvp-flag-activating
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It needs to be impossible for this to happen. If you are not flagged and there is a flagged player in your field of view, the game should treat them as if they are not even there to you. That means no tab-targeting them, no clicking on them, no telegraphs hit them, nothing. The same goes for people of your own faction that are flagged. You should in no way, shape or form be able to heal, buff or otherwise aid them if they are flagged and you are not or vice versa. In short, Carbine needs to remove any possible way of flagging yourself short of manually clicking on the choice to activate your PvP flag. Period. | |} ---- No, what you mentioned had nothing to do with what happened here.. you mentioned things like 'blocking a node', 'blocking a quest giver'... you can't get flagged by those activities because you can use the F key to get around them.. Double clicking is attacking the player.. if you are attacking a pvp flagged player (not them running through your telegraphs attacking someone else).. you want to be flagged. | |} ---- Telegraphs do ignore PvP flagged players of the opposing faction..fyi. Healing a PvP flagged player will still flag you, but Carbine has said they're looking into how to change that. | |} ---- double clicking is not attacking a player if you are not flagged for PVP, you have to click in a player to check who he is or to what faction or guild belongs. Automatically flagged like I said yesterday happens, no way to deny it, you can hide your rhetoric but it will not invalidate the point that you can be automatically flagged. | |} ---- lmao this dude. 400 posts yesterday. starting right back up today. was even refuted by a dev, who you know, maybe knows more about the game systems. | |} ---- double clicking a player IS attacking. Cause guess what : Your character will shoot/hit that player. THE LOGIC!!!!!!!!!! | |} ---- A.) They are called nameplates for a reason.....I swear lol..... B.) See A I've pve'ed with my share of flagged exiles and been left in peace. To my knowledge LEFT (keyword here boys) clicking them to target does not flag you nor does tabbing, however if you right click them that's on you. Edited February 25, 2016 by Bacon_21 | |} ---- ---- ---- Why do you need to click on someone to check who he is or what faction he belongs to(and if they aren't Human/Cassian, do you really need to look????)? If you just hover the cursor over them, a tool tip pops up, no clicking required. And even then, if you want to target them to see their portrait, left click them since it doesn't have an auto-attack attached to it(unless you've set up your mouse to auto attack with either mouse click). Or as Bacon said, you can get that info if you have Nameplates turned on. | |} ---- it very well may be. my esper just flings the psyblade. funny, most of my moves dont use the psyblade, but auto attack does. | |} ---- ---- ---- The point is that there should be no way possible short of manually activating your flag to interact in any way with a flagged player of either faction. Right now, healing or buffing a flagged player autoflags you (being considered for modification) and you are able to click on a flagged player to initiate combat even when you are not flagged. The second behavior also needs to be modified so it cannot happen. In order for the two populations to coexist, there must be a clear boundary between them and that boundary should only be able to be crossed by manually flagging/unflagging yourself. | |} ---- ---- Are you using Critical Priorities AMP? | |} ---- ----